


demonophobia

by somerlyn



Category: Demonophobia, Xenophobia - Fandom
Genre: "i volunteer!" says hatsuka, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hell, Mind Rape, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Ryona, Sadness, Sexual Assault, Suffering, Tentacles, Torture, Torture Porn, Underage - Freeform, Yuri, a netflix original!, and then they both get ryonaed together :.), blame @frosted_stardust, countless ways to die, endless loli suffering, everything terrible that you can imagine, game maker have mercy on our souls, lesbian suffering, literally so much death, lolicon?!, lolis fight back man what can i say, major trigger warning, old game you say??? i care not i say, or not bc we take some liberties w it, probably a bit slow to update, ryona guro, someone please save sakuri, there was no reason for this, you probably wanna either play or watch someone play demonophobia before this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerlyn/pseuds/somerlyn
Summary: All alone, defenseless fourteen year old Sakuri finds herself trapped in a world of horrific monsters that seek only to hurt her. Just when she's about to give up, however, a blue phantom by the name of Ritz appears to her and reveals that the only way out is through...A novelization of Demonophobia, but with some added gay suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i discovered deep web-esque ryona games which led me to demonophobia and then everything just went down from there
> 
> thanks to leelees (@frosted__stardust on here) for helping me write this and spread the gay ryona agenda. yall should expect some more gay ryona soon 😌(coUghS pmmm x demonophobia- it's gonna be great gamers)
> 
> please mind the tags- this is absolutely not for the faint of heart
> 
> dont mind the weird time skips either, co-writing is.., complicated,
> 
> other than that,,, enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

So here I am, watching this poor fucking soul have her intestines splattered all over hell and rats eating her out from the inside. You might be wondering how she got into this situation. Well you see,  it all started as a joke. How could something so harmless get her here?

Thousands of years ago, in the realm of shadow people, a girl named Sakuri Kunikai was born, and everything was perfect. She had an enjoyable childhood, loving parents, and a litany of friends to play with. But you know how things are, they never stay happy for long. The shadows crept in not long after. Her parents became neglective, her friends became cruel. _It’s not fair._ Why was _she_ the only one afflicted by such suffering? She inhaled sharply as her nails carved deeper into her palms. ' _Only four years until I graduate. It’ll all be over soon’_ was the mantra she repeated in her head after every punch and kick sent careening into her. The next thing she knew, she was coughing up blood on the floor, and the scramble of footsteps echoed in the long hallways outside the classroom. Surprisingly, for the first time, there was _nothing._ Just an empty pit in her chest. No matter how much she clawed at it, the feeling was persistent. She’d never felt this way before.

 _Ha. The only thing worse than this would be hell itself._ Ironically enough, she’d soon experience that too. _I just want things to go back to the way they were_. **FOR SOME FUCKING REASON SHE DECIDED TO SUMMON A D E M O N.**

Methodically, she arranged the candles and slit her wrists to prepare for the ritual. Nothing really mattered anymore. Even as a joke, this summoning was the least she could do. At least you couldn’t say she didn’t try. She dipped her fingered into her bloodied wrists and carefully engraved the bloodied symbols into the wooden floor. “Someone. Anyone, please. Take me away from here. Make them feel the same way I do _every day._ This suffering isn’t worth it anymore” she whimpered. 10 seconds passed. 30 seconds. 5 minutes. Nothing. She still couldn’t draw her eyes away, waiting for the slim chance that someone, some _thing_ could come save her. She let out a weakened sob. She couldn’t even do this right. She couldn’t do _anything_. The only thing left for her was to go to bed and get ready for the next day. At least she could be of entertainment to her fellow classmates. That seemed to be the only thing she could do that brought others happiness. When she finally mustered up the strength to crawl back to bed, she fell into a quick, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 I open my eyes to an unfamiliar, but welcome scene. My empty and dreary walls that I woke up to every morning are missing. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, cold, stone walls took its place. _Where am I? I’ve never seen something like this before._ I can only assumed that I need to get out. Nothing good ever came out of such ominous rooms. My hands trace the smooth stones looking for something, anything. One of the stones, however, seems looser than the others. I push it further down, and the wall cracked open just enough for me to fit through.

As I duck through this small opening, I feel a wave of fear overcome me. _What else could possibly be out there?_ I briefly turn my head down the hallway to check for danger, and I come face to face with _something_ . There's no way to express the sheer horror I feel looking at this creature, if I can even classify it as that. Its wings look like a crow's, but its _face._ It s body is made out of bloodied flesh, and it's swarmed with flies. It's like if you took a skinned chicken, put it through a blender, and served it as a sandwich in subway. My instincts scream at me to _run_ long after I had already begun to. _God, I hope this is all a just a nightmare._

It’s not enough. I’m too delicate and frail from the beatings I sustained daily. As I try to catch my breath, I see something glint out of the corner of my eye. A bright shiny key lay in the crimson ground. I stumble forward to grab it, eager to make any progress. Before I could even make a grab for it, a sharp pain ignites in my chest. I look down to see the cause, and a large, bloodied stick has impaled me. I try to cry out, but only a strangled gurgle could make its way out of my gaping maw. I manage to maneuver my way off, but with a sickening _THUD_ _my organs spilled out onto the surrounding crimson floors._

_"...Ah...?"_

I feel them fall out further as I drop to my knees, bile rising in my throat, and I reach to forward, hands flexing and grasping at open air, but...

_It's no use._

My vision goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been?

How long have I been in this place, all alone?

It’s dark, humid, and it smells like… _death._

It’s too scary. I don’t wanna be here anymore.

_Someone… please…_

What did I _do_ to deserve this?

I stumble through a gray corridor, holding onto my stinging arm. I had been too careless, trying to run away from those flying things… what are they? Skinless pulps of flesh with wings, persistently charging at me to swarm my head, burying itself in my hair and sucking the energy out of me. That’s what it feels like, anyway. And, with the things I’ve seen here, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was actually the case.

I wasn’t fast enough, of course.

 _I can’t be reckless. I can’t afford it._ _I’m too weak._

...That’s right. I’m not in good shape for this at all. I can barely run for more than thirty seconds without get winded, and I’m so _small_. I used to always get teased for my height, and it never failed to embarass me.

 _But that was nothing, really._ Not compared to this.

How could I take such things for granted?

... _The ground is moving._

Startled, I jerk my gaze downwards, jumping backwards just as something springs out.

_A worm?_

Red, with sharp teeth, and even though it doesn’t have eyes, it’s…

Looking right at me.

I only take my eyes off it when chunks of dirt fall onto my head, the ceiling of the room moving much like the ground was.

_Wait—_

A second worm springs downwards before I can even recognize what’s happening, sending me onto my back with a painful thud. It’s only by a mere second that I miss being devoured, the teeth of the worm snapping over me as it tries to reach me, a drop of warm liquid from the hole that I assume is its mouth falling onto my face.

_Ew, ew—_

The ground begins to shift under me again, and I quickly push myself forward to my knees and then to my feet, booking it down the hall, trying to get away, _get away,_ I don’t want to be _eaten—_

Before I can even blink, one of the worms coils around me, tightly holding me in place.

_Tight, tight, too tight—_

I struggle, trying to wriggle out of its grip, my hands grasping for it, nails tearing into its slimy skin, trying to get it off of me, to stop, to let up, but it only grips harder.

“Hngh…!”

My knees are pressed together so my bones rub into each other painfully, my stomach and throat being squeezed with an unimaginable pressure. How have they not broken? My head tingles, my hearing fading as all air is ripped from my lungs as the worm coils tighter and tighter, _it feels like my head is going to burst, I can’t_ breathe, _I have to get away—!_

“...Hurk…”

_Tighter, tighter, tighter—_

Until it snaps in a brilliant shade of white and red.

* * *

 I crawl through the cramped tunnel, my scraped knees burning against the rough ground as I continue to force myself to keep going, gritting my teeth.

_An end._

Panting, I stand up, entering a room with a stone floor and a mushy red wall with stones embedded into it. Who knows what that stuff could be… I hope that red stain on the door is the same thing…

Holding myself as if it could keep me together, I continue through the doorway in front of me, pausing momentarily when I see the pedestal with a shaped hexagram inside of it.

_Looks like I might need that._

Cautiously, I walk over to it, watching the ground under me to make sure there aren’t any worms below to spring out and bite at me. When I reach it, I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, my fingers scraping against the shaped piece of stone to make sure it’s not a trap.

Good. Just smooth stone.

I reach into the small space between the hexagram and the hole in the pedestal that’s holding it, taken it out and grasping it in my hands. I turn, taking a st—

“Ah…?!”

A large… man? Red, no eyes or nose, just something that vaguely looks like a mouth. His torso is… twisted? He looks so unnatural, my stomach lurches from just being in the same room.

A sharp stinging pain sears through my head and my neck as he grabs me by the hair and lifts me up.

“Ouch! OUCH!” I cry out instinctively, “let go!”

Struggling only causes it to hurt more, as each move I make causes him to tug my hair harder.

“...hah?”

I choke as his fist collides with my stomach, spit flying out my mouth as the wind is knocked out of me.

The next moment, I’m on the ground, heaving and desperately trying to gulp in air as I spill my dinner from yesterday onto the ground. The putrid smell of my digested food mixes with the musty, ever-stagnant smell of death in the air and causes me to heave all over the floor again.

I yelp when I’m yanked upwards by my hair again, my knees being moved forward as I’m dangled in the air, feet sloshing in my own vomit.

“Stop this… please stop it…”

Tears fall down my face as I beg, still trying to get air, reaching for the man _—_ no, the monster, trying to find any kind of purchase possible. My hands grab uselessly at empty air, flexing and unflexing, only to be knocked back to my sides as I’m hit in the face.

_Crack._

My stomach churns, and I begin to dry heave, but before I can actually throw up for a second time, his fist smashes into my face for a second time.

_Ouch, ouch, ouch—_

“ _Please_ —” I sob, barely being able to see anymore through my battered eyes, “I’m begging you, _stop—”_

Again. There’s another sickening cracking sound.

He hits me.

Again.

And again.

_It burns…!_

And again.

_I can’t see anymore._

And again.

And again.

And again.

_My face is going numb._

Again.

_Warm liquid is dripping down my face, slipping into my mouth and choking me even further._

Again.

And…

...Again…

...Again.

... _It hurts._

The pain doesn’t stop, it just becomes part of me before the horror becomes even worse, it becomes nothing.

* * *

I crawl through the cramped tunnel, my scraped knees burning against the rough ground as I continue to force myself to keep going, gritting my teeth.

_An end._

I get up, glancing around me carefully.

_Where do I go…?_

I turn, heading right, praying it’s the correct choice.

_But, really… who am I praying to?_

...Won’t someone save me?

I bury the thought, continuing on for now, startling when I almost step into a bear trap. Swallowing hard, I step over it, heedful with my step.

_...There’s another room, at the end._

It’s strange, although not that much more obscure than the other rooms I’ve seen so far. But this one is… covered in metal?

My feet clack as I walk over the cold metal, something about this place injects steel rods of dread into my core.

…There’s nothing here.

Not even a door that leads somewhere else.

_Well, guess I have no use in here right now._

I reach out for the door, turning the knob—

… _It won’t open?!_

“What…?”

I try again, violently twisting the knob back and forth, trying to jerk it open, but it won’t budge.

_Why won’t this door open?!_

Sweat begins to gather on my forehead, but I realize it’s not just from the panic of being trapped.

_It’s getting hot in here._

“What should I do?” I whimper to no one in particular, trying the doorknob again but pulling back when it burns my hand. “Ouch!”

I notice steam begin to drift from the metal holes on the door. And, when I feel a tickling sensation on my legs, I notice it’s coming out of the ground, too.

_Hot, hot, hot…_

I back up against the wall, panting heavily as the heat increases, the warm surface doing nothing to cool me down. I begin to feel the warmth through my shoes, burning my feet as my skin feels as though it’s being set on fire.

“...hah…” I gasp for air, the heat beginning to burn my nose.

_So… hot…_

My skin burns and begins to blister, sweat soaking my clothing. My arms begin to turn pink and then to red, the steam beginning to sting my eyes as well as I shut them, the tears on my face seeming hotter than ever before.

Every single one of my nerve endings is in absolute _agony,_ begging for help, which has me doing it aloud too.

“Make it stop…!” I scream, my throat becoming hoarse from my cries of pain.

Along with the pain in my nose, I also begin to notice an odd smell. One that I’ve never experienced before. It’s musky and… sweet.

 _...It’s the smell of my flesh burning,_ I realize.

Something inside of me possesses me to try to take off my clothes, but when I move to pull them off, I feel a smooth ripping sensation following.

_…My skin came off with it?!_

The fabric of my clothes has fused into my melting skin, tearing off with even the slightest movement.

“It… it hurts!” everything _burns,_ it all hurts so _bad I can’t bear it why won’t it stop?!_

I fall to the ground, screaming even louder when I feel my exposed muscles frying against metal, making a sizzling sound.

“I don’t want to _die!_ ”

_It burns, burns, burns-_

My vision blacks out at the edges as my skin turns to mush and melts together while I scream in unbearable agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be longer after this one  
> also real plot too since this was just mostly death sksksk

**Author's Note:**

> go check out my other fics thanks


End file.
